


Remus

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Birthday gifts and/or character studies. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short character studies on Remus Lupin. Also, one short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the verb: to read

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday fic for my very good real life friend. She means a lot. This is part of a thing me and my friend koffasupernova (lj) are doing for our friends this year. We find a Harry Potter character that we think is most alike to the friend in question and then she draws him and I do a character study and a short fic that displays the characteristics we thought were similar and will (hopefully) make the person understand why we picked that character.

He still sits down sometimes with his friends and tries. Sits down with a book and reads, because _sometimes_ it does work. In those moments, his friends are too preoccupied with their discussions to notice that Remus is not a part of them. He enjoys sitting with them, even in those moments, because he feels happy and safe in the midst of them. It doesn’t matter that he’s enthralled in a book and almost unaware of his surroundings.

Sometimes it’s such a lost cause though, that he doesn’t know why he tries to read at all. In those moments, his friends are quick to rope him in and get him engaged in the conversation. This is why he’s so glad that Dumbledore fought for his education. He can’t imagine what it’d be like if he wouldn’t have had this.


	2. sit, watch and participate

He laughs when he gets his Prefect letter. He’s pretty sure Dumbledore’s totally insane. He’s horrified to show the badge to his friends, because he knows how much they’ll laugh. He’s going to play this easy. It’ll just be a joke. He knows the badge doesn’t mean anything to them so he’ll just continue to sit and watch them attempt ludicrous pranks, participate in the clever ones and he’ll have an excuse, something to back him up when he needs to inform someone in charge or stop them when they’re planning something terribly dangerous.


	3. Good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might be the Sirius to her Remus here, so WHAT!

He loves to be around Sirius:

When Sirius is as calm as he can be. When he slows down and they just sit and talk. They share things and Remus takes pride in knowing that sometimes, he’s the only one who gets to learn Sirius’ secrets. Sirius knows darkness in a way Remus connects with and they both know James would never understand.

When Sirius is all hyper and bouncing. When he’s talking a mile a minute and Remus can only try and keep up and listen. He responds in the appropriate places and smiles. It doesn’t matter what kind of mood Remus is in, Sirius always manages to cheer him up and distract him.


	4. No denying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not even trying to deny that I'm not the tiniest bit the Sirius here.

Remus is busy reading. He’s curled up in an armchair in the common room and he’s enjoying himself. That doesn’t seem to matter much to Sirius though. Because suddenly Remus has a lapful of Sirius. He’s grinning at him and doesn’t even acknowledge that he might be interrupting something. Most likely wouldn’t even care.

 

“What crap are you reading now, Moony?” he says as he eyes the book. “I swear, I haven’t opened a book willingly since we figured out the way to become Animagi for you.”

 

Remus snickered because he knew differently but it was just such a Sirius thing to say.

 

“Did you have anything to share or were you just interrupting me for your pleasure?” Remus asked; trying, probably in vain, to get Sirius back on track.

 

“Well, both actually. Wormtail just got a detention for … you know what, I don’t really know for what,” Sirius said, smirking.

 

“Although I’m pretty sure it was something you did. The poor boy is going to have a thicker record than the two of you combined,” Remus said, but stopped suddenly because Sirius had stilled and was looking intensely at him. “What the bloody hell are you doing Padfoot?”

 

“Just something.”

 

He gave no other explanation but kept staring at Remus, changing angles and expressions, like he was searching for something.

 

“You’re so odd Padfoot, it’s not even funny sometimes.”

 

“You like it Moony, whether you admit it or not,” Sirius said with a glint in his eyes.

 

And Remus could not deny that.


End file.
